happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sweetitches
Sweetitches (Or Sweet, for short) is a character of La-Coco, adopted from SpongyBungee. Character Bio Sweetitches is a "jackalope" who a literal giant, living plushie; she always carries with her a thread and needle for her to not fall apart. Although her appearance is deceiving, she is, in reality, a fully organic bunny; wrapped with layers of cloth due to a tragic accident, which occurred years prior to, in where she was completely rebuilt (thanks to Lumpy, Sniffles...and even Nutty) by using the remnants of her jackalope plushie, thus making her half bunny and half plushie. She goes through life, normally reattaching her limbs as they fall off of her body by sewing them back with a thread and needle that she always keeps on her, safely preserved on a tiny box. She's always sewing back her caramel horns (but in reality, they are pieces of cloth filled with candy cane) or her, quite literal, cotton tail. She is very vulnerable to disease given that her needles are often dirty, thus risking high chances of infection; she normally heads to the local hospital once per day for a quick check. It is also worth mentioning that if her more vital, sewed body parts open up (for instance, her abdomen), they will peel off, exposing her organs and bleeding skin underneath; this reason alone either makes tree friends dismay in horror or it makes them flee far away from her, calling her an abomination, if they witness it...needless to say, she doesn't have many friends. A notable trait is that she's blind from her left eye, yet another scarring memento from the great accident. This proves to become a nuisance to her with an array of disadvantages, for instance, being unable to only use her left eye in critical situations. Despite being a seamstress (which she works her shifts on a clothing store and sews her own plushies), she also has other interests. She loves candy, from lollipops to cakes, yet unlike Nutty, she doesn't lose her mind over it, but rather, she falls into lethal temptation, since said candy is normally around a hazardous situation; she is trying to learn how to make pastries, however her needles tend to fall in on the mix most of the time. She also has an unhealthy love for eyeballs, to the point of obsession (which is ironic due to her left eye); it ranges from wearing clothes that have an eye pattern on them, to even studying ophthalmology for her future career. This obsession proves to be more distasteful than positive as she's no stranger to finding severed eyes from those unlucky to die near her, watching them in awe, picking them up...and saving them for her collection, where she keeps glasses full of eyes in her room...yet another reason why she lacks friends. She also possesses a bizarre "ability" to take off her horns off her skull, the pointy ends pointing outwards, and she may use them as a stick, dagger, needle, among other uses in order to defend herself if she's endangered, of if the situation requires it. Mmmm, candy canes~ Backstory "The Great Accident" Since she was a baby, she always played with plushies, which she was quick to love. She would always have tantrums for her to be bought more of them, but then, a special day would arrive... She used to be a normal, adorable and healthy bunny who was proud of how cute she was. For her birthday, she asked her parents to be taken to a recent store in tree town: "Make Your Own Plushie", where she anxiously awaited to make her own plush, or at least to learn to make one. As it was planned, she was brought to the wonderful world of huggable plushies and curious, dire machinery to make them. Feeling intense happiness, she immediately went to one of them to create a real-sized, jackalope plushie; she was very excited, to the point where she started to become careless. She typed in the coding on the machine for it to start making the jackalope as she awaited her plushie while drinking a milkshake. Some minutes passed and the plushie was done, dropping out from the machine's ejector; she hugged it lovingly, dropping her milkshake upon the machine by accident. Her keen left eye, however, noticed something strange about the plushie...it was missing its tail. She checked the machine and saw that it was stuck on the ejector; as she stuck her little arm inside to retrieve it, the machine malfunctioned due to the milkshake from earlier, as it came back to life...however, the process was reversed, as instead of ejecting, it pulled in. Sweet's little arm was pulled inside of the machine, as it slowly pulled her inside whole. While people within the store screamed horrified, going into a blind panic, Sweet stopped being pulled in for a moment; she was stuck on an area of the tight machine where a shining, bright, white light focused against her left eye for two hours, slowly making Sweet lose her sense of time as her eye became painfully blinded; with her own flesh and bones, torn apart from her body, by her side, she passed out...dreadful hours passed as she awoke on the hospital, as her remaining eye darted around, panicked. She sighed in relief, as she thought the worst had passed...but then she felt...stabs on her abdomen and skull. The hospital doctors notified Sweet's preoccupied parents that getting her out of the machine was a huge hassle on its own; her mutilation was so intense that it was hard to recognize which body parts were hers and which were from the plushie. Her operation was rushed, since she was at death's door when she arrived, which in turn, made her what she is. She had pieces of cloth across her body, with a very big and treacherous one on her abdomen; the machine had profoundly perforated her small skull to such a critical level that there was no other option than searching a way to reattach and cover her deep skull fractures; in fact, the plushie's horns, which were cloth reinforced with candy canes, had to be used to completely fix her skull, for parts of it were missing and they didn't have the privilege of time on their side. Once she looked at herself, Sweet was horrified; not only did she become a giant plushie, but she noticed that her tail had fallen off... Personality She tries her best to keep a positive attitude, but she normally has moments of depression when she remembers the state that she's in. She tends to be clumsy since her limbs fall off from her half-sewn body and she even creeps out other characters when one of her organs falls out. She despises scaring people, in fact, she feels very embarrassed when these bloody "problems" occur. Since she can't help it, she always tries to give a very good first impression for people to accept her. Appearance Her fur is colored with pinkish hues, with a lighter stain on her mouth; she has blushed cheeks, similar to Cuddles', but hers are colored pastel blue and yellow and they're also sewn with colored thread. Her ears are usually hanging downwards, as she only raises them when she's surprised. Her pointy horns take the appearance of hearts, being colored a greyish purple along with lighter stripes across them. Her "hairstyle" slightly covers her eyes, being colored a more greyish pink compared to the rest of her fur. The pupil of her left eye is greyed out due to her blindness. Her "abdominal marking" is a long, piece of light blue cloth with a plaid pattern across it. It is held in place by blue stitches; she has a cream yellow tail which very easily falls off. She wears a single, pastel blue bow with a yellow button on it. Relations Nutty.- He often stares at her horns profoundly, there's even moments where he steals them without her noticing, which often results in disaster. Despite this complication, they see each other as friends since they share the same liking for candy. Fates Her kills normally have to do with her needles, especially when they fall into food mix. Other kills involve her very sharp horns or, probably the most gruesome, her obsession with eyes, which leads her to take them for herself...from others...by force. Her deaths involve her organs being perforated, infection or blood loss. Her survival rate stands at 39% Deaths #Raining Over the Woods - Devoured by the pack of dogs. (debatable and off-screen) #Toys and Girls - Dies of blood loss after her guts spill out. Injuries #Toys and Girls - Attacked by Huggly. #Stuffed with Fear - Stitching pulled and cloth comes off. Roles Starring *Apart at the Seams Featuring *Toys and Girls *Stuffed with Fear Appearances *Raining Over the Woods Kills *Thread - 1 ("Apart at the Seams") Gallery Image-1.jpg|Her original picture when she was adopted Sweetitches_px.png 1550102933356-1.png|Outfits Attheseams.png toysandgirls4.png|This won't end as adorably as it looks. Cottontail.png|A regular occurrence. plushtitches.png|Sweet x Plushy (Plushtitches) Output uDNRNk.gif|Lil Gif Trivia *Her name is a portmanteau of "Sweet" and "Stitches". *When she was reconstructed by Lumpy, he took several candy canes from Nutty, on which he chocked on, using them as support for the horns and their pointy ends to firmly stay put on Sweet's skull. Based on this, it can be said that she was reconstructed somewhere in the episode False Alarm. *Her design is based on the trend of 'pastel gore'. *If enough pressure is applied, her horns can perforate her brain. *Her favorite candy is giant lollipops. �� Category:Jackalopes Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Good characters Category:DeviantArt Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Mammals Category:Lagomorph Category:La-cocotua characters Category:Free to Ship Category:Season 117 introductions Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with eye problems Category:Children Category:Characters with permanent injuries